


"A Spring Day"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, benedict cumberbatch fluff, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben surprises you with a wonderful escape from university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Spring Day"

Benedict waiting outside for you to finish with your school work then going out for a picnic and coffee and cute stuff   
-beljawn-waffles  
_________________________________

You've been a student at Imperial College London for two years now and Ben has always been there to help out with your studies and offer supportive words when you felt stressed. Today was a beautiful spring day in London and the university sat right outside of Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens, all day in your classes you kept thinking how awesome it would be if your professors let you all work outside today but then you snapped out of your daydream and got back to taking notes and actually paying attention. Thankfully this was the last class of the day and only twenty minutes stood between you and sweet freedom! Your mobile buzzes in your pocket and you took it out to see who it was. 

Ben: Are you done yet?

You: No not yet. 20 min more.

Ben: :( awe... 

You: don't pout. I'll be out soon. Where are you?

Ben: outside...maybe ;)

You: really? You'll get recognized. 

Ben: I don't care. I just want you...out here...with me.

You: What door are you at? 

Ben: Prince Consort Road.

You: don't move!

You we're right by the classroom door so you got up as quietly as possible and slipped out the partially open door. Your classroom was fairly close to the door where Ben stood so it was just a few moments before you pushed the door open and found Benedict sitting on the stairs in his hat and sunglasses he wears to cover up a bit. 

"Hi! I can't believe you came!" You jumped into his arms as he stood up. 

"Well I wanted to see you as soon as possible and it's such a beautiful day that I decided to surprise you." He smiled his crooked little smile and kissed you tenderly on the lips. 

"It worked! Now let's go home and snuggle in the garden." You say happily. 

"Actually I have another surprise for you. Come on..." Ben held his arm out for you to take and you did. He walked with the few short blocks towards Kensington Gardens.

"Where are we going?" You asked curiously.

"I don't know about you but I really could go for some coffee." Ben smiled playfully and continued to walk. A ten minute walk later you and Ben stepped inside Costa Coffee. The smells were wonderful and everything looked so good. 

Ben stepped up the the counter and ordered for you then for himself. After you drank your coffee in a back corner of the cafe Ben stood up and took your hand again. 

"Home?" You asked.

"Nope" Ben popped the "p" at the end.   
Entering Kensington Gardens he guided you to beautiful shade tree. Under it there was a blue plaid picnic blanket with a woven basket and a bucket of ice that held a bottle of wine. The setting was wonderful and the garden was peaceful with other picnickers and sunbathers. 

"Ben it's perfect!" You smile wide and wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss his cupid bow lips. 

"I thought we would enjoy the nice day here under the tree I used to picnic at as a boy on school holidays. It was a special place for me and now I want it to be a special place for us." Ben smiled wide as he looked into your eyes, a small tear gathered in your right eye as you grinned. 

"No, don't cry. We haven't even started our romantic picnic yet." Ben wiped away the tear that had fallen down your cheek. 

"Okay, but no promises that I won't cry." You said and Ben and you chuckled. 

"Alright my darling, have a seat." Ben held your hand as you sat down on the blanket and he sat across from you. He pulled out two of your favorite sandwiches, one for each of you then opened the wine and poured two glasses, handing one glass to you and raising his. 

"To my loving girlfriend, you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me and I hope this place can be just as special to you as it is to me. I love you _______." 

"I love too Benedict." You too raised your glass. "You're perfect, so sweet." You continued. 

"Yeah...I know." Ben winked and laughed.   
The wine was paired wonderful with the sandwiches and fruits Ben had prepared for lunch. 

"Um..._______, I..." Ben says then grazes his hand over his mouth nervously and cut his eyes up towards you before he cleared his throat and looked up in the tree and back to you after taking a deep breath. 

"________, like I said. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you with all my heart. I can't spend another day passing this question up. I've held it for to long, way to long as I feared you may not have been ready but I can't wait anymore. _______, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" Ben chuckled behind tears as he looked to you as he pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. 

Your hands covered your mouth as tears formed in your eyes. You nodded profusely then mouthed "Yes!". Ben pulled you to his lap and held you as he slipped the diamond ring onto your finger. He held your hand, kissed the ring then kissed you with another tender kiss on the lips and wiped your tears away. 

"I love you Ben! I love you so much babe. Yes, a thousand times yes." You held him tight. 

A beautiful spring day, plants sprung to life with new beginnings, just as your relationship with Benedict has just done. New beginnings, new life and many more moments to come.


End file.
